


Halloween

by AnninaR



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Un povero Tensai cerca disperatamente di convincere la sua Kitsune ad andare una festa in maschera, organizzata dalla scuola,  ma purtroppo le cose non vanno come auspicato.Tra costumi. Incomprensioni. Litigi e riappacificazioni... buon Halloween a tutti :)ps: come sempre la fanfiction non è editata o betata :(
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Halloween

«Perché un NO così definitivo! Potresti almeno pensarci un altro po’!»

«Ti risulta che non è mai definitivo?» Com’è possibile che più io mi agito e più lui sembra aver raggiunto il nirvana? Giuro io lo amo immensamente, proprio sono completamente andato per il mio volpino, però quando fa così lo strozzerei. «Perché devi fare sempre il ghiacciolo, una volta ogni tanto potresti che ne so seguire una sensazione. Lasciarti andare all’ignoto…»

«Se faccio come dici allora non è un no definitivo.» Ecco lo sapevo ragionandoci a qualcosa si arriva. «Diventa proprio assoluto, una sola volta per seguire una sensazione mi sono ritrovato un’idiota per fidanzato. Quindi smettila che sono stanco.»

Non me la prendo mica per queste parole, può schernirsi quando vuole ma è pazzo di me. Come mai sono così sicuro? Diciamo che me lo dimostra ampiamente in un modo... meglio non pensarci.

Rukawa, comunque, per ribadire il concetto “sono stanco” sbadiglia andando a sdraiarsi sul divano. Lo detesto, in questo momento gli darei volentieri una testata. Solo che poi finirei nella sua trappola d’infida volpe. Qual è? Vi basti immaginare qualcosa con zero vestiti addosso.

Mi siedo nella poltrona incrociando le braccia mortalmente offeso. Qui urge una soluzione, quando mai la Kitsune detta legge… va bene riformulo il pensiero: perché è sempre lui a dettare legge? Questa volta voglio averla vinta anche a costo di supplicarlo, come e più del solito se è necessario.

«Rompi tanto con l’America e adesso dici di no a qualcosa che riguarda le usanze di quel paese. Così facendo ti sentirai sempre uno straniero quando finalmente sarai lì, finirai per non amalgamarti mai col popolo americano se non impari ad abbracciare simili festività.»

«Non ci sono troppi paroloni in questa frase? Sicuro di non avere la febbre?»

Non c’è che dire se sfotte in questo modo la volpe scoppia di salute, a differenza mia. Se continua con questo atteggiamento mi parte un embolo. «Guarda che il Tensai è un uomo ruvido!»

Perché mi guarda scioccato? Non ho sbagliato termine vero?

«Hai perfettamente ragione.» Ohhh finalmente. «Parecchio RUVIDO non c’è speranza che tu possa essere ERUDITO.»

Ah lo sapevo, però poteva lasciar correre tanto siamo lì con il significato… oppure no? «Sfotti pure comunque ti avviso che io andrò anche senza di te.»

«Hai la mia benedizione, divertiti!»

Mi arrendo sono stanco di supplicarlo. Però non è giusto… come dite? Non capite perché stiamo litigando? Precisiamo che io e la volpe non abbiamo un motivo per litigare, li creiamo apposta solo perché così abbiamo il pretesto di fare la pace. Stavolta però il motivo c’è, Halloween. Ovvero la festa di Halloween organizzata dalla nostra scuola. Il punto del litigio è che io voglio andarci e la volpe invece… indovinate? Ecco non ne vuole proprio sentire parlare. Sto usando tutte le armi a mia disposizione ma nulla sembra smuoverlo. Il problema è che si tratta di una festa in maschera e lui queste cose le detesta. Anche se la sua indole solitaria e la faccia da funerale che si ritrova, secondo me, non ha neanche bisogno di travestirsi. È perfetto per mimetizzarsi tra quelli in maschera. Ovviamente se il Tensai glielo permettesse, assolutamente no. Punto a dei costumi fantastici perché noi siamo di alta levatura. Ho anche qualche idea in mente se la volpe scontrosa mi desse retta per cinque minuti. D’accordo credo di aver fatto abbastanza, resti a ronfare sul sofà io me ne vado. Ho solo questo pomeriggio per trovare un costume adatto, a forza di pregarlo per convincerlo mi ha fatto arrivare alla sera della festa per andare a comperarlo.

«Comunque, prima che ricominci, non significa nulla che mi piace l’America. Non per questo devo festeggiare tutte le ricorrenze di quel paese. Io punto a giocare nell’NBA, lì non servono maschere almeno che non fai da mascotte.»

Stoccata finale di cui non sentivo la necessità. Lo guardo per un po’ e capisco che stavolta non voglio dargliela vinta, andrò stasera alla festa. Se rinunciassi gli dimostrerei di essere troppo attaccato a lui e non mi va.

«Hai vinto, io andrò lo stesso quindi ora esco a comprarmi un degno costume. Cercherò di ricordami di portarti una fetta di torta quando torno a casa.»

Mi alzo andando al piano di sopra per prepararmi a uscire, la Kitsune non dice niente e mi fa male. Speravo di andare con lui a prendere i travestimenti, Ayako mi ha indicato un negozio aperto da poco appena fuori Kanagawa. Ho saputo che tutta la squadra è andata lì a cercare la maschera giusta. Perché ogni volta che voglio fare qualcosa con Kaede non mi va mai bene? Capisco che odia stare nei posti affollati però nei palazzetti durante le partite si trova benissimo, nonostante tutte l’esagitate che urlano slogan osceni al suo indirizzo. Mi preparo in fretta e in poco tempo sono all’ingresso intento a mettermi le scarpe.

«Do’hao!» Cosa vuole? Se crede che resterò qui si sbaglia di grosso. Sono parecchio offeso dal suo atteggiamento.

«Sto uscendo non lo vedi? Quindi se devi dire qualcosa è meglio che lo fai in fretta.» Freddo e distaccato, proprio come piace a lui.

«Si, lo vedo e poi volevo dirti... che vengo con te.» Ehhhh, credo di non aver udito bene. Ma se fino a cinque minuti fa stava ronfando sul divano.

«Ho pensato che siccome sei un’idiota potresti perderti, sei sicuro di sapere dove sia il posto in cui stai andando?»

Come osa mettere in dubbio le mie dote di orientamento? «Guarda che tra noi due quello addormentato sei tu!»

«Come riesci a illuderti benissimo mister mi perdo anche negli spogliatoi.»

Ora gli mollo una testata. «Forse sei tu a non aver capito dove sto andando, sicuro?»

«Si!»

«Allora come mai hai deciso di venire con me?»

«Meglio controllare, scemo come sei potresti scegliere il costume da babbuino... non sarebbe una scelta sbagliata, ma fuori tema Halloween sicuro… poi vuoi contenderti la maschera con Kiyota?»

Ma come si permette? Possibile che non riesco mai a zittirlo. Ma certo. «Sicuramente saremmo una coppia meglio assortita.»

«Vuoi che lo chiami?»

«Kitsuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee piantala!!!!»

_Mi diverto tanto a far arrabbiare Hanamichi. L’idiota puntualmente ci casca e spesso ne scaturisce una fitta scazzottata, che finisce con noi due avvinghiati nel modo più piacevole. Peccato che oggi non è uno di quei giorni, niente potrebbe distoglierlo dall’uscire._

_Se io sono fortemente convito che alcune ricorrenze, anche americane, sono da evitare, all’idiota piacciono quasi tutte e ovviamente costringe anche me a prendervi parte. Ogni pretesto è buono per stare in compagnia e far baldoria, quindi appena saputo della festa a scuola ho capito che ci sarei dovuto andare. È passata una settimana dall’annuncio del preside e non c’è stato giorno in cui il Do’hao non abbia sfrenato un attacco di convincimento, con le buone o le cattive. Oggi è il giorno della festa e alla fine ho ceduto di fronte al suo broncio offeso._

_«Come mai questo cambiamento improvviso? Vedi di rispondere bene altrimenti diventi una stola.»_

_«Nh!» Le sue minacce non mi scalfiscono neanche. «Io faccio quello che voglio e ho deciso di venire, non c’è un motivo.»_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo, ecco che prende a guardarmi come se fossi una bestia rara. Effettivamente non è da me cedere, specie quando credo nell’inutilità di alcune cose però ora che c’è lui inizio a lasciarmi andare e voglio vedere cosa si prova a fare queste cose. Sono curioso di scoprire quali costumi ha in mente per noi due, spero nulla di stravagante. Perché a quello non mi piegherò mai._

_Hana smette di guardarmi e ritorna battagliero come sempre. «Comunque non importa, sono felice della tua decisione.»_

_Arrossisce prendendomi la mano. Adoro la sua espressività, riesce con poco a trasmettermi l’amore che prova per me._

_«Lo spero.» Niente da fare, non riesco a dire parole troppo romantiche. Va bene tanto ci è abituato._

_«Il solito acidone, ma non riuscirai a farmi arrabbiare. Andiamo?»_

_Annuisco mentre ci dirigiamo verso la stazione. Una volta arrivati cerchiamo il treno giusto e con molta disinvoltura, una volta saliti, mi approprio del sedile accanto al finestrino. Sospiro, tanto fino al negozio posso rilassarmi ma ovviamente dormire non se ne parla con quell’esagitato che mi trapana le orecchie con quanto saremo meravigliosi. La coppia che vincerà il premio di costume meglio riuscito._

_«Kaede non ti addormentare!» Perché potrei farlo? «Dai siamo quasi arrivati.» Controlla le informazioni che si è scritto su un foglietto. «Si, questa è la nostra fermata.»_

_Scendiamo dal treno, il negozio di cui gli ha parlato Ayako dista pochi passi dalla fermata ed è impossibile non notarlo._

_«KITSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!» Ma perché deve urlarmi nelle orecchie. «Questo è un negozio all’altezza del Tensai!»_

_Vengo letteralmente trascinato dalla famosa delicatezza del genio all’interno del locale. Non c’è che dire hanno fatto le cose davvero bene. Ci sono un sacco di manichini con i più scenografici costumi, ogni angolo del negozio è invaso da maschere, piume e affini. Insomma un’ampia scelta, il reparto Halloween è ben fornito, non solo il classico strega o vampiro che si vedono in giro._

_«Abbiamo l’imbarazzo della scelta. Kitsune non è meraviglioso?» Ora comincio a essere preoccupato e lui deve intuirlo. «Tranquillo che il Tensai ha le idee chiare, saremo i più ammirati.»_

_«Guarda che se continui a dirmi di stare tranquillo comincio ad agitarmi, quando dici così stai per farne una delle tue.»_

_«Baka Kitsune per una volta potresti avere fiducia in me?»_

_Ma io mi fido di te solo quando posso controllarti e in questo momento sei ingestibile. Pensate possa comprendere questo discorso? Non credo proprio, quindi meglio far finta di nulla._

_«NH!» Preferisco il mutismo, detto da me rivolto all’idiota ha l’aspetto di un’arresa ma non è così, devo fargli abbassare la guardia se voglio uscire vivo da questa situazione._

La volpe continua a mantenere quel muso da schiaffi e purtroppo non posso dare il via a una scazzottata, non per quieto vivere, ma perché non ho voglia di pagare i danni.

«Buongiorno in cosa posso esservi utile...» Una ragazza sorridente compare da uno sgabuzzino dietro la cassa. Appena ci vede spalanca gli occhi e ho già idea di quello che succederà. «Oh! Oh! Oh!»

Lo sapevo, possibile che non posso portare la volpe da nessuna parte? Ma è peggio di una calamita. Cos’ha addosso un incenso cattura femmine? Nella mia magnanimità farò finta di niente, mi servono i costumi e quindi non posso ucciderla. «Ecco siamo qui in cerca di costumi per Halloween.»

Sfodero il mio sorriso migliore. «Oh! Oh! Oh!»

Questa insiste, ma io le cavo gli occhi se non li leva da dosso al mio RAGAZZO. Resto buono per altri tre secondi poi saranno fatti suoi, mi spiace che non abbia capito al volo la gravità della SUA situazione. All’improvviso però la commessa sembra perdere quell’aria allucinata per una non meno preoccupate esaltata mode.

«Oh ma certo.» Si avvicina con aria sognante al mio volpacchiotto, non serve un osservatore attento per notare l’irrigidimento dei suoi muscoli. «Posso cominciare da te? Sei perfetto. Uno splendido signore delle Tenebre... un meraviglioso Lucifero.»

Uno... due… tre... scatto subito a bloccare la fuga di Rukawa, capisco che certe cose gli fanno venire l’orticaria però così esagera. Andiamo gli ha fatto un complimento innocente non mi sono arrabbiato neanche io.

«Sarà un modo colorito per dirti con quale costume ti vede bene. Andiamo sta tranquillo, non mi sembra intenzionata a saltarti addosso.» Glielo sussurro in un orecchio ma la pazza deve avermi sentito perché si volta verso di me. Indietreggio preoccupato, cosa vuole?

«Oh, vieni qui bel rossino tutto fiammeggiante.» Questa ha bevuto non c’è altra spiegazione. «Bello come sei sarai uno splendido demone del fuoco.»

«Io...Io...Io...» Ho paura a voltarmi verso la volpe, che ovviamente non perde occasione per lanciarmi una delle sue stoccate.

«Ma l’hai pagata per farti dire queste stupidaggini?»

«Si certo, peccato che ha sbagliato quella su di te.» Come fa a pronunciare certe cose con quell’indole serafica, lo detesto. Gli si può dire di tutto e lui resta imperturbabile. Gli volto le spalle e la ragazza ne approfitta di nuovo per farsi in mezzo a noi.

«Su. Su. Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi. Siete i primi a cui questo modo di fare non piacere, io lo trovo così divertente.»

«Per tua informazione noi non siamo i soliti che ti capitano nella baracca che gestisci.»

«Siamo nervosi bel rossino, ma sono sicura di farti tornare il buon umore.» Insiste. «Lo vuoi provare il costume da Demone del Fuoco?»

Non so perché ma sento un sudorino freddo scivolarmi lungo la schiena. Giro la testa e incontro gli occhi magnetici del mio ragazzo che sembrano volermi scuoiare vivo.

«Ti avverto se tira fuori una specie di tutina aderente con codina, io me ne vado e tu vieni con me!»

Mi piace tanto quando fa il geloso. «Tranquillo quello lo compro solo per le nostre serate.»

Gli faccio l’occhiolino e lui sbuffa voltando la testa.

Ma è solo un attimo perché torna a guardarmi con una strana luce negli occhi. «Ci tieni proprio a farti prendere in giro a vita?»

«Stai di nuovo mettendo in discussione le doti affascinanti del Tensai?» Meglio che lo fermo altrimenti non la finiamo più. Cioè la finiamo solo con noi due chiusi in un camerino. «Lascia perdere, tanto so bene cosa sta partorendo la tua mente.»

«Allora ragazzi che fate? Volete provarli?» Come capita sempre più spesso, quando questioniamo, io e la volpe ci perdiamo in un mondo tutto nostro. Riportiamo l’attenzione sulla commessa che ha in mano due completi. Porge quello nero con alcuni ricami che variano dal blu al grigio, fino al bianco e rosso, alla volpe. Mentre a me tocca un completo rosso e nero abbastanza semplice.

«Direi di provarli e vedere se ci piacciono. Muoviti, volpe!»

«Nh!» Sia mai che mi dia soddisfazione. Senza degnarmi di uno sguardo prende il costume e si avvia verso uno dei camerini. Almeno non ho dovuto buttarcelo di peso.

«Rossino?» Ma questa la vuole finire di comparire alle spalle? «Vuoi una mano a infilare il tuo costume?»

Salto su spostandomi all’indietro. «No, grazie. Posso benissimo fare da solo.»

Scappo letteralmente nel camerino. Certo che le ragazze, non tutte per fortuna, sono parecchio strane e anche molto allusive. Come si fa a chiedere certe cose? Ora comprendo il terrore che prende al mio volpino quando lo circondano in massa. Mi viene la pelle d’oca al sol pensiero. «Non pensiamoci. Voglio proprio vedere come mi sta questa roba.»

Dopo qualche minuto, va bene in verità mezz’ora, non riuscivo a capire come mettere un pezzo, mi rimiro con soddisfazione nello specchio.

Devo ammettere che la commessa ha l’occhio lungo, ha saputo propormi proprio il travestimento giusto, mi piace il costume da Demone del fuoco. I pantaloni, che sono parecchio attillati per i miei gusti, sembrano neri ma hanno una sfumatura rossa a seconda di come li colpisce la luce. Sopra ho una camicia rosso fuoco, priva di bottoni. Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui ho perso tempo, insomma mica posso andare in giro mezzo nudo! Ho provato a chiuderla mettendola nei pantaloni ma il risultato era pessimo. Dopo svariati tentativi ho capito che il cinturone, che credevo inutile, serve per mantenere la camicia leggermente chiusa. L’insieme finale è davvero bello, un po’ troppo attillato e nudo ma penso sia quello lo scopo. Esco dal camerino e la volpe ancora non si vede, ma che sta combinando? La ragazza sbatte le mani, appena mi vede, tutta contenta.

«Ma sei uno splendore.» Arrossisco intrecciando le dita. Non capita spesso che mi senta dire certe cose e quindi mi imbarazzo. «Manca solo qualche accessorio.»

Mi fa abbassare al suo livello per piazzarmi in testa un cerchietto addobbato di corna ricurve nere. «Già va meglio.»

Prende un mantello dello stesso colore dei pantaloni e me lo lancia. «Avanti tesoro indossalo.»

Ma questa confidenza chi gliela ha data? Indosso il mantello e lei mi porge una scatoletta con all’interno delle zanne… ma devo mettermi anche la dentiera?

«Poi ti darò anche una foto per il trucco giusto, ma davvero stai benissimo. Fuoco allo stato puro, ci si potrebbe ustionare solo guardandoti.»

_Io così conciato non esco dal camerino, figuriamoci se mi presento a scuola. Non mi capacito della mia stupidità, insomma sono rimasto sano di mente per quasi tutta la mia breve vita, com’è possibile che mi sono rincretinito proprio quando dovevo mantenere la guardia alta? Quell’idiota è peggio di un virus mi ha infettato con la sua idiotaggine. Sospiro, ma a chi voglio darla a bere… è solo l’amore che rende più scemi._

_«KITSUNEEEEEEE!!!!» Kimi dammi la forza. «Avanti esci, il Tensai è bellissimo... almeno così dice la commessa.»_

_Grugnisco, ormai l’ho indossato quindi posso anche farmi vedere ma non ho intenzione di buttare i soldi comprandolo._

_«Do’hao!» Apro la porticina e quattro paia d’occhi mi fissano allucinati._

_«Ah! Sei...» Alzo un sopracciglio nella speranza che la ragazza non aggiunga altro. «Stupefacente, assolutamente mostruoso. Deliziosamente sexy.»_

_Non capisco se sono complementi o prese per i fondelli. «Concordo...» EhHH!!! Da quando l’idiota non scatta su super geloso? Poi dove diavolo vuole andare conciato così? Ma io lo chiudo in casa a doppia mandata. «Se uno ti incontra al buio scappa invocando Budda di proteggerlo.»_

_«Concordo rossino, con il trucco giusto altro che angelo caduto.»_

_«Idiota al cubo. Vado a togliermi questa roba.» Scuoto la testa tornando nello spogliatoio. Ovviamente mi arrivano le frasi dei due lasciati fuori._

_«Senti ma non posso avere il suo numero di telefono?»_

_«Assolutamente no!»_

_«Ma perché?» Ora voglio sapere cosa si inventa._

_«Lui è... lui è... si, lui è il ragazzo di mia sorella.»_

_Ho la voglia matta di buttare la testa nel muro, anzi meglio buttarci la sua visto quanto è idiota. Possibile che ancora non ha imparato a fregarsene del giudizio della gente? Come gli salta in mente di dire una cosa del genere, poteva solo rispondere è già impegnato. No deve precisare ogni volta che sto con una ragazza e questo mi urta da morire. Esco dal camerino porgendo il vestito alla commessa._

_«Bene ti ho preparato gli accessori.»_

_Alzo un sopracciglio. «Non ho mica detto che ho intenzione di acquistarlo.»_

_«Kitsune smettila di fare lo scontroso, stavi benissimo quindi è ovvio che prendiamo tutto.»_

_Gli mollo i soldi ed esco dal negozio, sono stanco anche di questionare sull’argomento Halloween ora ho altro su cui litigare con lui. Aspetto pochi instanti e mi raggiunge raggiante. Pieni di pacchetti ci avviamo alla stazione in attesa del treno. Stranamente, ma non troppo, sono il primo a prendere la parola e non per voglia di parlare ma solo per punzecchiarlo. «Sono soldi buttati, non ho neanche detto che verrò alla festa.»_

_«Si che lo hai detto, poi stavi davvero benissimo quindi non sono soldi sprecati.»_

_«Davvero stavo bene?» Lui annuisce. «Il treno sta per arrivare, voglio fare un sonnellino prima di uscire di nuovo. Sai mi fido del tuo parere però ho bisogno anche di quello di un’altra persona.»_

_«Scusa chi sarebbe? Poi da quanto parli tanto?» Eccola la stilla di gelosia che stavo cercando, non che ci voglia molto per accenderla._

_«Come chi sarebbe? Ma la mia ragazza, mi sembra ovvio.» Lo dico con il tono di voce che detesta e lo fa andare su tutte le furie_

_«Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?» Il suo grido fa voltare più di una testa nella nostra direzione, non me ne curo e neanche lui visto che è troppo alterato per accorgersene._

_«Fai finta di non ricordare?» Mi diverto troppo, nonostante ci sia poco da ridere in questa faccenda. Voglio che la pianti di accampare scuse su di noi._

_«Ricordare cosa? Ti avviso che stai rischiando la pellaccia.»_

_Crede di farmi paura? «Che sono fidanzato con tua sorella.»_

_«Ehhhh!!! Quando mai avrei avuto una sorella?»_

_«L’hai detto tu!» Nel frattempo saliamo sul treno che ci condurrà a casa. Ovviamente dopo la mia uscita Hanamichi ha messo su una delle sue facce offese. Non mi sento minimamente in colpa, gli sta bene e non ho ancora finito. Detesto quando racconta le bugie, litighiamo sempre sullo stesso punto e lui insiste, non ha ancora capito che non deve dare spiegazioni a nessuno. Invece è talmente succube della paura degli altri da non capire quanto mi fa male con questo atteggiamento._

_Rientriamo in casa e la strana calma di Hana esplode. «Possibile che devi sempre farmi sentire uno stupido?»_

_«Non ti ci faccio sentire uno stupido, lo sei o altrimenti perché credi che ti chiamo idiota?» Salta come se gli avessi mollato un pugno._

_«Stai tirano un po’ troppo la corda e potrebbe sprezzarsi, volpe attento a te. Cos’è ti piaceva talmente tanto che preferirvi darle il tuo numero?»_

_Sbuffo, non è quello il punto ma il fatto è che ancora una volta ha nascosto quello che c’è tra noi come se ne vergognasse. «Pensa quello che vuoi! Tanto è inutile parlarne.»_

_«Vattene al diavolo! Sono stanco, ogni volta che faccio qualcosa per te non va mai bene.»_

_«Non quando mi appioppi persone sconosciute, ti risulta così difficile dire: è fidanzato?» Proprio come parlare al muro._

_«Era una bugia innocua. Poi lo sai che iniziano a chiedere se gli dai corda.»_

_«Quindi ti sta bene dire alle ragazze, o ragazzi, che ci provano con me che sono fidanzato con una che non esiste!»_

_«Si!» Spalanco gli occhi, non può averlo detto davvero? Possibile che sia tanto stupido._

_«Chiudiamola qui, stai rischiando grosso. Vacci da solo alla festa, visto che non stiamo insieme.» Non posso continuare a sperare di fargli capire quanto mi faccia soffrire la sua fobia. Lo lascio da solo salendo al piano di sopra, spero non capisca che è un invito perché potrebbe finire male. Ma sorprendendomi poco dopo sento la porta d’ingresso sbattere. Perfetto abbiamo litigato nuovamente per la solita storia._

_Io e Hanamichi non stiamo insieme da molto, due mesi sono pochi eppure sono stati così intensi da sembrarmi molti di più. Non pretendo tutto e subito ma detesto la sua paura di far scoprire agli altri che stiamo insieme. In questo tempo non solo la squadra ma buona parte dello Shohoku ha capito che tra di noi qualcosa è cambiato. Questo ha dato il via a una sfilza di bugie, sul nostro conto da parte ,dell’idiota che hanno portato solo a peggiorare le cose. Non dico di appendere i manifesti solo di non fingere mettendo su stupidi teatrini. Capisco la difficoltà di ammettere di essere gay, ma inizio a pensare che non mi ama davvero._

_Sospiro affondando il volto nel cuscino, sono stato pessimo dandogli addosso in quel modo. Mi vanto tanto di conoscere le sue insicurezze e poi gli faccio una stupida scenata. Non c’è nulla di male nel voler tenere nascosta la nostra storia, in fondo basta che lo sappiamo noi due quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro. Ma io non riesco a fingere, come non riuscivo più a fingere di non amarlo. Chiudo gli occhi e il silenzio non è mai stato così opprimente._

_Non so quanto resto così, all’improvviso il campanello prende a suonare furiosamente svegliandomi dal mio sonno leggero. Grugnisco irritato, chiunque sia lo scocciatore non è di sicuro il mio Do’hao. Lui ha le chiavi di casa mia. Quando apro la porta, parecchio nervoso, mi ritrovo il mio nemico numero uno vestito di tutto punto da perfetto vampiro. «Dolcetto o scherzetto?»_

_Gli sbatto in faccia la porta ma gli sembro il tipo a cui fare questi scherzi? Il campanello suona di nuovo. Rassegnato apro nella speranza di liberarmi dello scocciatore. «Circondato da idioti.»_

_Il mio sguardo di ghiaccio fa alzare subito le mani in segno di resa ad Akira Sendoh. «Sai che stai diventando parecchio scorbutico con gli amici?»_

_«Non sono mai stato socievole. Quando saremmo diventati amici?» Lapidario come sempre. «Perché sei qui?»_

_L’aria colpevole di Sendoh mi fa rizzare i peli sulle braccia. «Stasera c’è la festa di Halloween allo Shohoku, ecco so che se si conosce qualcuno dell’istituto è possibile partecipare. Quindi ho pensato: ora vado dal mio amico Rukawa e così posso andare alla festa con lui.»_

_Sorride, ha detto una delle più grandi stupidaggini da quando ci conosciamo e sorride? «Io non vado a nessuna festa e se dovessi andarci sicuramente non andrei con te!»_

_Chiaro come sempre eppure Akira non schioda. Io e lui ci siamo visti per molto tempo fuori dalle competizioni sportive, prima che l’idiota entrasse in pianta stabile e in carne e ossa nella mia vita. Si posso considerarlo un amico. Un amico in grado di aprirmi gli occhi su quello che davvero mi lega alla mia testa rossa._

_«Acido come sempre, daiiiiiiii scommetto che il Do’hao ti ha fatto prendere un costume bellissimo.»_

_Mi gratto la testa. «Non chiamarlo in quel modo!»_

_Mi sposto per lasciarlo entrare, tanto non se ne andrà. Lo conosco bene e peggio della scimmia quando si incaponisce su una cosa. «Abbiamo poco tempo, spogliati!»_

_Il pugno mi scatta in automatico. «Ahaiiiaaaa!!!!!! Ma che hai capito? Era un modo per dire indossa il costume. Avanti dimmi dov’è?»_

_Con un gran svolazzamento di mantello, Sendoh, gira per il salotto come una trottola finché non adocchia le buste lasciate dal mio ragazzo._

_«Oh! Oh! Questa è la foto dell’insieme? Ma sarai fighissimo, cioè era consapevole Sakuragi quando ti ha fatto comprare questa roba?»_

_«Il problema non si pone: io non vado a nessuna festa.» Aveva senso andarci con il mio ragazzo ma come al solito abbiamo litigato._

_«Ho capito. Kaede dov’è la scimmia rossa?» Ora perché mi guarda in quel modo? Lo ammetto con quelle lenti rosse fa ancora più impressione del solito. «Avete litigato di nuovo?» Non sono cose che gli riguardano. «Ma non potete passare il tempo in modi più piacevoli?»_

_Gli sto per rifilare un altro pugno ma mi precede fermandomi. «Avere a che fare con te non è facile, dall’altra parte non ti sei scelto un ragazzo docile, per questo vi scontrate sempre.»_

_Ma chi lo vuole docile? Io lo amo così com’è altrimenti non sarebbe lui._

_«Dai scommetto che la scimmia in questo momento è alla festa, bene allora preparati che andiamo a riprenderci il tuo rossino e lo faremo in grande stile. Mentre io potrò vedere il vostro bellissimo numero quattordici, nella speranza che si accorga di me.»_

_«Lo sai che sei un deficiente?»_

_«Adoro quando mi fai i complimenti!»_

«Ma proprio non vuoi dirmelo perché sei venuto da solo?» Sbuffo cercando di far demordere Yohei dal farsi i fatti miei, impresa difficile anche per il Tensai. «Hai una faccia da funerale, il che si addice alla serata, ma sei deprimente quando non fai il cretino. Quindi smettila di sospirare come un martire.»

«Yohei una volta tanto taci e non mi istigare.» Possibile che non va mai nulla secondo i miei piani? Ammetto di aver esagerato andandomene in quel modo, però lui punzecchia sempre sul quel tasto dolente. Potrebbe darmi un po’ più di tempo, in fondo accettare di essere gay non è stato mica una passeggiata. Ho il terrore del giudizio delle persone, di essere guardato come una bestia rara o peggio come un fenomeno da baraccone. Sono stanco di ripeterlo a Rukawa che sembra quasi non comprendere e questo mi ferisce. Io lo amo. Amo la mia Kitsune e ho impiegato così tanto tempo per capirlo. Ho sofferto prima di dichiararmi però non ci riesco è più forte di me... ho paura di rendere pubblico quello che ci lega. Kaede lo sa e non riesce a ad accettarlo e così finiamo per litigare. Stavolta però siamo andati oltre, non avrei mai dovuto dirgli: preferisco che gli altri sappiano che sei impegnato con qualcuno che non esiste. È stato come dirgli che il nostro rapporto non è importante.

Sospirò, di nuovo, questa serata doveva essere completamente diversa e invece sono qui a fare da tappezzeria. Ma quando mi sono guardato allo specchio, prima di uscire di casa, ho sentito forte la sensazione di essere incompleto. Perché lo sono senza la sua silenziosa presenza al mio fianco. Sono sicuro che la volpe non verrà, magari sarà bello addormentato senza curarsi di quello che è successo tra di noi.

All’improvviso nella sala si sente un grosso brusio e sospiri estasiati, ma che avranno da ridacchiare questi idioti? Così facendo disturbano i pensieri del Tensai, anzi quasi quasi vado via a prendere a testate quel ghiacciolo che mi ritrovo per ragazzo.

«OH! Oh! Dimmi che non sei stato tu a fargli prendere quel costume. Non sei così scemo, vero Hanamichi?»

La voce di Yohei mi distrae dai funesti pensieri. Il mio migliore amico una volta era più perspicace nel capire quando deve lasciarmi stare. «Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?»

Lui, incurante della vena pulsante sulla mia fronte, mi indica l’ingresso con un dito. Volto lo sguardo senza molto interesse e spalanco gli occhi. Non ci credo… cosa… quando… kimi, ho il cervello in pappa. Nel vano della porta della palestra, addobbata per l’occasione a tema come tutta la sala, c’è uno splendido angelo caduto. Un magnifico signore degli Inferi. Le luci che variano tra le varie sfumature di rosso alternandosi con il nero danno vita a dei giochi d’ombre, un mix che sembra esaltare la perfezione della sua figura avvolta da quella stoffa creata apposta per sottolineare il suo fisico perfetto. È una calamita per gli occhi, non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo. Un Lucifero. Un meraviglioso Lucifero che avanza lentamente fendendo la folla con il suo incidere elegante e altero, attirando lo sguardo. È impossibile non guardarlo per chiunque, specialmente per me, è impressionante. È ancora più bello di quando l’ha provato nel negozio, forse è merito degli accessori e il trucco sapiente oppure di quelle iridi che risplendono di ferocia, così uniche da spingere a inchinarsi di fronte a tale maestosità.

Rukawa avanza, senza esitazione, verso di me eppure i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, esaltati da una leggera linea nera, non mi sfiorano neanche. Lo osservo attentamente, la lunga parrucca nero/blu incornicia il suo volto diafano, reso ancor più pallido dal trucco. Il semplice tessuto nero della camicia ornata da ghirigori, argentei/blu/rossi, si apre morbida sul petto sottolineando il pallore della sua carnagione. Una chiave argentea, elaborata, sfiora la sua pelle a ogni passo sottolineandone la nudità. Il mantello cangiante, ali pronte ad aprirsi per fargli spiccare il volo, sembra perdere la propria purezza nel nero pece del peccato a ogni passo. Assolutamente divino e diabolico allo stesso modo, così inconsapevolmente sexy da farmi eccitare come non mai. Kimi non riesco più a respirare... è bellissimo ed è mio solo mio.

«Ma il nostro numero undici ha intenzione di compiere un omicidio di massa?» Il capitano sembra preoccupato

«Ahhh il mio Kaede è sempre stato un perfetto Lucifero. Così bello e tenebroso. Altero e impenetrabile.» La nostra manager non si contiene proprio.

«Aya-chan come il tuo kaede?»

Miyagi parte con la lagna del fidanzato geloso tradito, però stavolta ha ragione come osa dire una cosa del genere? Kaede è solo mio.

«Invece a me qualcuno vuole spiegare che ci fa Akira Sendoh con la nostra punta di diamante? Da quando sono così intimi quei due?»

L’osservazione di Mitsui mi fa spostare lo sguardo sul vampiro che con nonchalance cammina al fianco del mio volpacchiotto. Non lo avevo riconosciuto, inutile sottolineare che ero intento a mangiarmi con gli occhi il mio ragazzo, perché sono venuti insieme?

I due, neanche tanto inconsapevoli delle chiacchiere sul loro conto, si fermano proprio davanti a tavolino dov’è seduta tutta la squadra.

«Rukawa complimenti, davvero hai scelto un travestimento perfetto.» Il senpai Kogure ha sempre una parola gentile.

«Ha ragione, nessuno meglio di te può impersonare il servitore della morte.» Mitsui sembra piuttosto inviperito ma non capisco il motivo.

«NH!» Quando mai la volpe si spreca a parole. Però potrebbe visto che lo sto fulminando con lo sguardo affinché mi dia una spiegazione.

«Salve, bella festa.» Eccolo l’orrido porcospino che, come se nulla fosse, sfodera il suo sorriso più inquietante munito di zanne vampiresche.

«Come mai sei venuto qui? Smamma prima di prenderle.» Non sono geloso, sebbene ne abbia di motivi per esserlo, ma io e Sendoh proprio non riusciamo a sopportarci.

«Do’hao!» Quando mai. «Lui non va da nessuna parte, siamo venuti insieme e andremo via insieme.»

Freddo come il ghiaccio si allontana senza aggiungere altro. Mi fa male, possibile che io ho impiegato settimane per convincerlo ad andare a comprare il costume mentre la iena ridens in un paio d’ore l’ha portato qui.

«Bastardo!»

«Con chi ce l’hai? Il porcospino o la Kitsune?»

«Yohei non provocarmi.»

No, non è proprio aria. Perché quei due senza il minimo pudore hanno preso a parlarsi nell’orecchio, sfiorarsi, addirittura ridacchiare e ballare? Ma che gli ha dato quel deficiente alla mia volpe? Mi sento bruciare, non ci posso credere a quello a cui devo assistere.

«Hana ma che sta succedendo?» Yohei sembra stranito quanto me.

In questo momento non ho le facoltà di rispondergli, gli ultimi brandelli di sanità mentale sono concentrati a non farmi saltare alla gola di quel porcospino morto.

«Hai visto Rukawa e il numero sette del Ryonan? Ma non sapevo fossero una coppia.» Le ragazze davanti a me ridacchiano estasiate. «Però non è giusto sono sempre i migliori che ci lasciano.»

«Ma guardarli stanno benissimo, poi lo preferisco gay a saperlo legato a qualcuna che non sono io.»

Mi sento male, devo usare tutto il mio auto controllo per non urlare come un matto. Cosa diavolo sta cercando di dimostrare Kaede? Che non ti interessa farti vedere in atteggiamenti intimi con un ragazzo davanti all’intera scuola? Oppure che preferisci avere qualcuno vicino che non teme di mostrare al mondo quanto tiene a te? Mi stai lasciando? Kimi mi stanno venendo in mente un sacco di scenari orribili, in fondo è la notte di Halloween quindi magari se mi butto giù da un ponte sembra normale.

«Non arrabbiarti, mezzasega!» Mitsui mi circonda con un braccio le spalle.

«Io non sono arrabbiato. Per cosa poi dovrei arrabbiarmi?»

«Non fingere, per me è facile capire.»

Irrigidisco i muscoli. «Capire cosa?»

«Che tu e il nostro algido numero undici state insieme!» Stringo i pugni mi sta dicendo questo per ricattarmi? Non credo, tutto si può dire di Mitsui ma non è un bastardo integrale. «Sai vi ho visti un paio di volte in palestra. Certo siete stati bravi a ingannare la squadra ma quando due si voglio bene davvero non riesco mai a nasconderlo pienamente. Alla fine il sentimento che li lega verrà fuori lo stesso.»

Il tono di Hisashi non sembra quello di chi sta sfottendo o è disgustato, anzi vuole consolarmi per la scena irritante che si sta svolgendo a pochi passi da me. «Mitsui non ci vedi niente di male nel nostro stare insieme?»

«No. Con chi credi di star parlando? Inoltre sono nella tua stessa situazione.»

Per poco non cado dalla sedia. «In che senso scusa?»

Se ha delle mire sul mio volpino sta festa finisce in una strage. Mitsui volta lo sguardo, sbaglio o è arrossito sotto la maschera funerea di zombie?

«Ecco sto puntando una persona, lui è...»

Non ho capito l’ultima parola. «Scusa ma puoi alzare la voce non ho capito.»

«Sempre il solito idiota. Comunque non ho intenzione di ripeterlo.» Non capisco perché mi guarda come se volesse prendermi a pugni. «Se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe dare spiegazioni quello sei tu. Cosa ci fa Sendoh con Rukawa? Perché sembrano così intimi?»

«Non lo so, guarda che fino a oggi pomeriggio era intimo con me!» Lo grido facendo voltare più di una testa nella nostra direzione. Ammutolisco di colpo e credo anche di essere arrossito, ma Mitsui non demorde.

«Avete litigato?» Ma quanto è intelligente. «Per quale motivo?»

«Sei proprio deciso a farti i fatti miei?» Mi guarda male. «Non voglio che altri sappiano che stiamo insieme.» È la prima volta che lo dico e mi sento terribilmente ridicolo, perché mai dovrebbe fregarmene. Insomma io qui in un angolo e il ragazzo che amo a pochi passi da me con un altro. Non è giusto dovrei esserci io con lui.

«Temi il giudizio delle persone e Rukawa non riesce a sopportarlo?» Annuisco. «Credo di capirlo, non è certo il tipo a cui importa del giudizio degli altri. Quindi quella che vedo è una ripicca?»

«In parte. Amici lo sono sempre stati, nel senso ampio del termine, però non li ho mai visti tanto vicini.» Mi pesa questa cosa, ho sempre pensato che Sendoh avesse delle mire…. Un momento ma perché Mitsui mi fa tutte queste domande? C’è una cosa che devo capire. «Ma dimmi un po’ non è che a te piace il porcospino?»

«Complimenti sei sempre un fulmine di perspicacia.» Ma come si permette. «Quindi ora che sai come stanno le cose che aspetti a riprenderti la tua Kitsune? Se non si staccano non posso agire.»

«Facile, perché non vai tu a prenderti il porcospino?» Ci guardiamo negli occhi e ridiamo insieme. Ne avevo bisogno di ridere e far uscire fuori con qualcuno, che non fosse Yohei, il mio sentimento per Kaede.

«Dimmi che in quanto Tensai hai un piano per separare quei due.» Il tono della nostra guardia è abbattuto.

«Magari, guarda che ancora non sono un domatore di volpe. Ci vuole tempo per raggiungere il brevetto.» Dovrebbe sapere che zampate mi molla, però non ho intenzione di fare da tappezzeria mentre lui se la diverte con Sendoh.

«Andiamo Hisashi. Un demone e uno zombi possono essere una coppia molto spassosa.» Vuoi il gioco duro volpino e l’avrai.

_«Il mio piano non sta funzionando!» Sendoh si lamenta per la milionesima volta. Io invece trattengo il milionesimo sbadiglio della serata._

_«Complementi per l’acume.» La serata è entrata nel vivo, ormai quasi tutti sono in pista a ballare come dei matti e a gridare le parole delle ultime hit americane, con improponibili pronunce. Sono acido? No è una vostra impressione. Nell’angolo in cui mi sono rintanato, per sfuggire alle pazze del mio fanclub, non perdo di vista il mio idiota. Quando gli ho dato il permesso alla scimmia di ballare in quel modo così sexy? È uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Sia lui che Mitsui sembrano non fare altro dalla mattina alla sera. Purtroppo non sono l’unico a pensarlo, ma adesso gli insegno io a quella scimmia come ci si comporta._

_«Il tuo idiota sta palpando quello che vorrei fosse il mio ragazzo!»_

_«Quello che vorresti per ragazzo sta attaccato un po’ troppo a una mia proprietà.» Mettiamo i puntini sulle I, ero contrario a questa pagliacciata. Vorrei sapere come ha fatto Sendoh a convincermi, io sono per gli approcci diretti del tipo: ora vado lì e mi riprendo il Do’hao._

_Continuo a seguire ogni movimento del mio Hanamichi… è splendido, un meraviglioso demone del fuoco. Pelle calda, occhi bollenti e cappelli fiammeggianti... ora vado lì e lo bacio davanti a tutti, giusto per mettere in chiaro a chi appartiene quel rossino tutto fuoco._

_«Però sai che il tuo idiota non è affatto maleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… ma sei impazzito.» Come osa lui fare apprezzamenti sul mio ragazzo così spudoratamente? «Non si mollano i pugni così, sei cattivo.»_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo forse è il momento di far capire un paio di cose alla scimmia, ma soprattutto di scrollarmi di dosso questo vampiro piagnucolante._

_«Dove stai andando ora?» Ma quanto è rompi. «Kaedeeeee...»_

_Ovviamente faccio finta di non sentirlo, i miei occhi sono calamitati da qualcun’altro. L’unico che li ha sempre avuti su di sé, anche quando gridava di odiarmi. Perché adesso non mi importa più dello stupido litigio, delle sue paure, della prudenza. Ora voglio solo scaldarmi con il calore della sua pelle._

_«Do’hao!» Glielo sussurro nell’orecchio e lui prontamente si volta verso di me. I nostri occhi si cercano e forse sarà la musica o l’atmosfera, mi ritrovo stretto al suo petto mentre mi sorride dolcemente._

_«Alla fine sono riuscito a farti venire da me?»_

_Lo sapevo, ma per una volta non ribatto su questo punto. Avvicino le mie labbra alle sue, solo un leggero sfioramento, perché possa sentire solo lui le mie allusive parole. «Io vengo solo da te e con te.»_

_Arrossisce e non posso trattenermi dal sorridergli. «Interessante,» sono sorpreso perché è stato al gioco. «Questa festa è noiosa, non trovi?»_

_Se continuiamo a toccarci e muoverci così di questo passo non so quanto riuscirò a contenermi. «Terribilmente noiosa. Hai qualche idea?»_

_«Si, però tu hai un accompagnatore. Se non sbaglio hai detto che è venuto con te e andrà via con te.»_

_«Posso rimediare subito. Dovresti sapere che non mi sono mai piaciute le cose a tre, ciò che è mio non lo divido con nessuno.» Gli afferro la mano e mi volto verso Mitsui. «Il vampiro rompiballe che è venuto con me è tutto tuo.»_

_Trascino via il mio idiota dalla palestra, appena fuori lo spingo contro il muro in cerca delle sue labbra. Non perdo tempo, voglio uno di quei baci che ci tengono avvinti per ore._

_«Non credevo che Lucifero fosse così passionale.»_

_Scherza e lo sa bene, ormai mi conosce e con lui ho perso ogni freno. Però... «Solo con il suo demone preferito.»_

_Ci prendiamo per mano e iniziamo a camminare verso casa, il più in fretta possibile, mi è venuta un’idea su come sfruttare questi costumi._

_Fine_


End file.
